Anakin's New Life
by DarthCandyBar
Summary: This is the story of what would of happened if Anakin hadn't become Darth Vader, if Obi-Wan hadn't let him burn, and if he managed to start a new life with his children. The chapters are going to be pretty short. Rated T for moderate swearing.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I will be updating from time to time. I don't have the time to maintain a schedule of uploads. New chapters will be uploaded randomly.

* * *

This is the story of what would of happened if Anakin hadn't gone over to the dark side. Some characters are fictional and made up. I obviously don't own Star Wars.

August Eleventh, 19 BBY, four days post Galactic Empire

Anakin sat up in surprise. He looked around the room he was in. He couldn't remember how or why he was here. Just then, a medical droid entered the room. "Hey, why am I here?". The droid answered "A man brought you in with severe burns. After you were treated, he left. He also left two children here under the names of Luke and Leia Skywalker". He asked the medical droid if he could see the two children the stranger left. The medical droid left the room and came back a couple minutes later carrying two children. He handed them to Anakin. Anakin immediately noticed their features and said "These are my children. But where's Padme?". The medical droid answered "Senator Padme Amidala perished after giving birth to the children". Tears started to roll down Anakin's cheeks.

The next morning when the medical droid came to check on him, he asked "How much longer until I'm allowed to leave?". The medical droid said "You have been deemed well enough to leave when ever you want to". Anakin replied "Well in that case, I'd like my belongings".

August Twentieth, 19 BBY, thirteen days post Galactic Empire

Twelve days after he left the hospital, he stood at the spaceport in Aldera carrying two babies and a duffel bag filled with his belongings. He walked to the nearest bank machine. He emptied all of his credits from his various secret accounts he set up with Padme in case they ever had to leave everything behind. The duffel bag was nearly overflowing with millions of credits. They had wanted to live in comfort if they ever had to flee. Now, instead of living with Padme, he was going to buy land where his children could live in safety and where a new Jedi Order could be established.

A couple hours later, he walked out into the streets carrying a land deed for forty acres of land out in the countryside. He hailed a cab and told the cabbie to take him to the nearest hotel. There, after feeding the children and putting them to sleep, he collapsed onto his bed and went into a troubled sleep.

He woke up to a dark enclosed room. Anakin started to panic, thinking he had been robbed, or worse, capture by the Empire. Suddenly, the walls disappeared to reveal two men battling over a lava river. He figured he must be dreaming. Then, one of the men yelled "You underestimate my power!" and jumped at the other man. Anakin immediately saw it was a bad move. The man on the ground struck the man's legs with his lightsaber. Anakin realized that it was him fighting Obi-Wan on Mustafar. He watched in silence as he fell into the lava.

Then, he saw Obi-Wan close his eyes. He watched as his master used the force to lift him out of the lava an carry him to Padme's ship.

This is only the first chapter, and I plan to continue the story. This is my first story so please write a review.

**Padme-** Anakin's wife. Died during childbirth

**Obi-Wan-** Anakin's Jedi master

**Alderan-** Core world planet, capital is Aldera

Next chapter will show Anakin trying to go on with his life when everyone who knew him thinks he's dead


	2. Chapter Two

This is obviously the second chapter. I'll admit it right now, I'm not that great of a writer and this won't be that great.

The story is based after the third movie. The events aren't based on the actual movie events. Some characters are made up. I still don't own Star Wars sadly. I don't have an exact schedule of chapter uploads so the time could vary from a few days to a few weeks. Please leave a review to help me improve this story. With that said, let the story continue! :D

October twentieth, 19 BBY, two months post Galactic Empire

Anakin woke up screaming again. It was another nightmare. Most of them were about his duel with his former master on Mustafar, but some of them were about Padme.

They were still bad, but Anakin was getting used to the nightmares.

He heard the cry of a baby in the other bedroom of the temporary structure. Anakin had bought the property two months earlier with the credits from the secret bank accounts he and Padme had set up. Even after the land purchase and the cost of the house, he still had well over two million credits.

He walked into Luke and Leia's rooms. The children were hard sleepers but Anakin's nightmares always woke them up. "I wonder if they're force sensitive" he muttered out loud as he comforted his two children. After Padme's death during childbirth, Anakin had decided to treat them as good as I could manage.

After the two twins were back asleep, Anakin walked into the living room and turned on the TV. It was still on the Holonet news. He was about to change it when an emergency broadcast came on. The face of a blond reporter showed up on the screen next to the caption of "Jedi terrorists attack nearby Imperial base". The news reporter went on to mention the suspected jedi.

None of the names on the list caught his attention. The name was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mixed emotions swirled in his head.

Part of him hated Obi-Wan for what he had done to him on Mustafar, but the other half of him wanted to forgive Obi-Wan. Eventually, his Jedi instincts prevailed.

He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind and tried to locate Obi-Wan with the force. Anakin felt a faint signal in the force. He sent a message through the force telling Obi-Wan the general location of the planned new temple figuring Obi-Wan could locate the land on his own. After he sent this message, he opened his eyes and got off the couch.

Part of him regretted the decision of sending the message through the force, but the other half realized that with his former master's help he could finally rebuild the order. He would have to get over his feelings that told him to impale his master as soon as he saw him. It would be difficult to deal with his emotions about his former master, but force help him, he could do it.

I can sense in the force that the next few chapters will be weird :D. Seriously, the next few chapters will help the plot make more sense and might mention a few jedi that were killed in the actual movie but I don't really care.

Please leave a review to help me make the story better. I'd like to thank that one guy who left a review. I'll try to explain the Obi-Wan stuff in the next few chapters. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
